


Garden Party

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt, Sam and Dean and John manage to inadvertantly crash a tea party.  Dean sees it as an oppotunity to get a little sexing with Sammy, while their father is occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Party

“Sam.” Dean grabbed at his brother’s arm, dragging his attention away from the EMF meter in his hands. He cocked his head toward a shadowed nook where a weeping willow and the rock wall made a nice private place to work…or…not work.

Sam glanced to where they’re father was surrounded by women. “What’s going on?”

Dean followed his eyes and grinned. They’d come to investigate the sightings of a ghost in the gardens of this old manor, and run smack into a full on tea party, complete with silly parlor games, tables set with dainty tea pots and doilies. Not Dean’s kind of crowd, not a woman under forty, but they sure seemed to have eyes for his father.

He grabbed Sam’s arm and dragged him toward the cover of the tree. “I just spread the word that he’s single and looking.”

Sam snorted, coming a little more willingly now. “He’s gonna kill you.”

“Payback.” Dean said, turning Sam and pushing him up against the wall. “For making us listen to this music.” He moved in, covering Sam’s mouth with his own. “We only have a few minutes here Sam.”

“Dean, we can’t—“ Sam stopped making sounds when Dean’s hand connected with his cock.

“Can. Will.” Dean unzipped him and Sam’s hands went up over his head, holding on to the top of the wall as Dean sank to his knee, already licking the tip of Sam’s cock like it was candy.

Outside their little haven a woman took over the microphone, droning on about some charity or other. Dean licked down Sam’s cock. Sam shifted his legs apart, sticking his cock out at Dean. “Stop teasing.”

Dean grinned up at him and opened his mouth, taking Sam almost half way down his throat before sliding up and off. He’d just about taken him in again when the woman with the microphone started singing…or something he supposed was singing. He looked up at Sam, who looked down at him with a horrified expression.

“Dad’s really going to kill you.” Sam said.

Dean leaned back, parting the leaves to see his father, a smile plastered on his face while he was surrounded by two women, holding his arms.

“Yeah, I’m toast.”

“Dean.” Sam shook his cock at him and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean went back to sucking his brother’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue under the way Sammy liked. When Dean shoved his hand in under Sam’s cock to play with his balls, Sam bit off a yell, It didn’t take much more to push him into coming, hot and dirty down Dean’s throat.

Dean grinned up at him, already holding his own cock, ready to pull it out for some reciprocation.

“Dean!” Their father’s voice bellowed and Sam was furiously working at getting himself tucked in. “Sam!”

Dean could swear he heard teacups rattling and the woman’s voice faltered. He brushed at the dirt on his knees and slipped out from under the cover of the leaves.

John grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him away from the food table where Dean snatched at the little crustless sandwiches. “Find your brother. We’re leaving.”

Sam appeared, looking innocent as all get out as he rounded the dessert table. “I didn’t pick up anything.” He looked up at John and Dean wasn’t sure how the kid managed to keep a straight face.

John glowered at him. “Oh, shit. Here comes that woman again. Lets go.”

He dragged them both toward the gate.

“John. Oh, John.”

They stopped and turned, that plastered fake smile back on his father’s face. “Here’s my number. You come by tomorrow. I’ll make it worth your while, you hear?” She winked at him and shoved a napkin in his pocket, then smiled at Dean and Sam. “Oh, and bring your boys. I’m sure my daughters would love to meet them.”

“Why thank you Ms. Penny. I’m sure my boys would love that. Wouldn’t you boys.”

The smile was still in place, but his eyes were cold like steel as they fell on Dean. He grimaced and swallowed as he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Payback was no bitch. Payback was a big, bad ass hunter named John Winchester.


End file.
